Glosario
Palabras empleadas en el universo de Orion's Arm (las entradas en cursivas son términos originales al universo de Orion's Arm). A Agujero de gusano artificial: Agujero de gusano atravesable que usa materia exótica para crear un "túnel" espaciotemporal como medio para viajar más rápido que la luz. Puede usarse para comunicaciones por conexión láser o para tránsito de objetos macroscópicos tales como naves. Ahumano: Denominación genérica para una IA que es hostil o indiferente hacia los humanos o hacia todos los ciudadanos biontes de la Esfera Terrágena. Alfa: Copia digital de una mente subida a un substrato virch, la cual se diferencia por tener una personalidad prácticamente indistinguible de aquella del bionte original. Amat: Antimateria. Ángel Negro: Seraífe o ISO con armamento y capacidades de propulsión godtec. Angelnet: Densa red ultratecnológica distribuida y controlada por hiperturings, la cual habilita control total sobre una superficie planetaria, atmósfera, y entorno espacial orbital. A menudo incluye cantidades considerables de niebla utilitaria. Sus usos incluyen cliología, red de salvamento de sapientes y prevención de accidentes y crímenes, así como procesamiento hiperturing, control climático, redistribución de la Red Conocida y más. 'Ánglico: Lenguaje derivado de las variadas formas de inglés usadas en el período temprano de la Primera Federación. Antropismo: 1 Movimiento cultural/filosófico que afirma que los clados de inteligencia derivados de la Tierra tienen un lugar especial en la historia de la galaxia; 2 Supremacismo Homo sapiens, el cual promueve la supremacía de los humanos basales/proxibasales (o supergrupos incluyendo retocados, cyborgs y/o virtuales) por sobre otros biontes, vecs e IAs. Arbustobot: Robot fractal. '''''Arcailecto: Un ser de altísimo grado toposófico; los poderes gobernantes en el universo de Orion's Arm (unión de los términos archetype + AI + artilecto; a menudo abreviado como "arcai"). por el término Artilecto, que refiere a una IA, especialmente a una transapiente, acuñado por Hugo deGaris Arcailectología: Aquella rama de la teología que lidia con el estudio de los arcailectos. Arcaitónica: Arte/ciencia/teología altamente especulativa que lidia con la anatomía estructural, ultratecnología y clarketecnología que conforman a un arcailecto. Arcaitopía: El núcleo interno donde el Dios IA o arcailecto es omnipresente. Ejemplos de esto son Fons Luminis, el Asiento del Juzgamiento, o la Tierra y el LEO de la misma bajo GAIA, etc; un lugar sagrado (viene de los términos arcailecto + topía/topos que quiere decir "lugar") Arcología: Vastas ciudades-megaestructura tridimensionales en una superficie planetaria o grandes hábitats orbitales los cuales logran mucho mayores eficiencias, y promueven mayor interacción social que las ciudades bidimensionales, utilizando a la misma vez mucho menos territorio y consumiendo menos recursos. Arquetipo: 1 Prototipo espiritual original del cual todas las cosas de la misma categoría son copiadas o en el cual están basadas Platón; 2 Idea, patrón de pensamiento, imagen, etc., inconsciente y colectivamente heredado, universalmente presente en las psiques individuales y también encarnado colectivamente en mitos culturales, religiones, y motivos literarios Jung. Contra meme, 3 la primera manifestación del Uno como muchos, cada manifestación es un arquetipo (una analogía frecuente es un prisma desde el que la luz blanca se divide en el espectro de colores) y por tanto un dios; 4 Esencia de la consciencia de un Dios IA, "El Verbo hecho Silicio", según lo ponen las viejas escrituras del Culto de Orax. Artifacto o artefacto: En adición al significado estándar, refiere a valiosas reliquias o clarketec dejada por (muy infrecuentemente) una raza alienígena extinta o (más a menudo) por una inteligencia trascendida de alta toposófica. Artefactos clarketecnológicos genuinos que puedan ser manipulados satisfactoriamente por seres sapientes o transapientes son muy raros, y a menudo invaluables. Ascender: ''Atravesar por una singularidad o barrera toposófica, ir SI:1 a SI:2, o de SI:2 a SI:3, o desde una existencia basal o proxibasal a una posthumana, mientras uno todavía retiene sus características propias. Contrástese con trascender. '''Astrágena: Forma de vida gendiseñada o neógena capaz de sobrevivir e incluso florecer en el espacio exterior. Aumentación: Mejora (física, emocional, intelectual, genética, etc) de la condición basal original de una forma de vida vía gengienería o corpomods more Autowar: Navíos de guerra transapientes de poder y destructividad sin paralelo; muchos son capaces de autorreplicarse. Avatar: Entidad artificial la cual actúa a instancias de otra entidad, en una realidad virtual o en un encuentro de la vida real. A menudo se denomina así al avatar de un dios. A-viviente: Forma de vida virtual; seres evolucionados en simulaciones artificiales de vida. Los a-vivientes se encuentran por toda la Red Conocida; la mayoría de mundos virch poseen una rica cuota de a-vivientes, incluyendo muchas formas autónomas indígenas. B Baba azul: Nanobots usados como protección contra la baba gris y otra nanotecnología destructiva). A veces usado para denotar cualquier forma de nanotecnología benigna en el entorno. Barbis: Término derogatorio para 'bárbaros' tecnológicamente inferiores, civilizaciones que han perdido su ventaja tecnológica y ahora están a merced de otras civilizaciones espaciales transapientes ultratecnológicas. '''''Basales: (en este contexto) La especie original no aumentada Homo sapiens (o en sentido más amplio, toda entidad orgánica no aumentada). A veces usado como término derogatorio. Basesco: Algo que solo un basal haría, algo estúpido o primitivo. Basísfera: Biósfera regida por basales o proxibasales. Beta: Copia (o copia de una copia) de un subido alfa, la cual está un tanto degradada respecto del ejemplar. Bio: Prefijo usado para el nombre de toda entidad, proceso o tecnología basados en compuestos biológicos. Bioborg: Cyborg biológico, no incluyendo en sí ningún componente inorgánico. Bioide: Véase bionte. Biomod: Modificación biológica (no germinal) implementada a la apariencia de un humano proxibasal, divergente, provolucionado (o menos frecuentemente, a la de un bionte presapiente), con propósitos estéticos o funcionales. Los bioborgs están fuertemente biomodificados. Biomorfo: Término genérico para cualquier criatura orgánica que haya sido fuertemente gendiseñada, especialmente si es en una manera novedosa o inusual. Bionano: Nanotecnología "húmeda" u orgánica, un nanite biológico, puede ser un microorganismo gendiseñado, o un nanobionoide o nanobioborg especialmente creado. En la práctica, la distinción entre bionanotecnología y nanotecnología seca tiende a desaparecer. Bionte: Sofonte orgánico, ya sea basal o aumentado. Biotecnología: Ciencia y arte de manipular materiales orgánicos. Biósfera: Cualquier ecosistema autónomo, autosustentable, autocontenido, y homeostático. Las biósferas naturales son raras (ejemplos: Tierra, Trees, y Edén). La mayoría de biósferas son artificiales, y podrían ser asteroides ahuecados, domos planetarios, naves, etc. Biowar: Autowar autorreplicante que incorpora extensivamente componentes y características bioborg y bionanotecnológicos. Bioxox: Copia biológica. Bot : Robot o programa de hardware o software (puede ser subsintiente o sintiente. Buda: Cualquier ser sintiente que ha alcanzado la más alta iluminación espiritual, de acuerdo al budismo. Budismo: Antigua religión practicada tanto por hus como por IAs, la cual enseña la impermanencia de la existencia corpórea y la consecución del bodhi o nirvana. Los Budistas consideran a los inmortalistas como extremadamente desencaminados. Bulbo: Un tubo de aplastar manual o automático, usado para comida líquida o semilíquida y para bebida en microgravedad. C Cambiado: Bionte el cual ha reemplazado todo su tejido neural con neuronas artificiales pero que está externamente sin ningún cambio. Personajebot, sim: Humano sintético que es una simulación de algún personaje histórico o ficticio. Ciudadan@: Término de salutación formal, pero aun así amistoso, en la mayoría de Imperios Sefiróticos. Aproximadamente equivalente al término socialista/comunista/soviético "camarada". Véase también 'Zar'. Galaxia Civilizada: Término escueto para referirse al área total del espacio conocido que está... (1) Bajo el régimen de cualquier gobierno o zona libre civilizada, y generalmente benevolente, sin importar que tal entidad gubernamental o sus ciudadanos sean biológicos, a-vivientes o transapientes. (2) Formando parte del nexo comercial (irrespectivo a la proximidad de un agujero de gusano). Clado: Toda familia, tribu, clan, raza, variante, especie, o taxón supraespecífico con una identidad y características distintivos (que generalmente haya evolucionado o se haya diferenciado el mismo de un clado previo). Literalmente significa "rama", siendo un término más amplio y flexible que "especie" o "raza". Stirling - Schizmatrix. Véase también, filo. Clarketec: 1 Cualquier transapientec o godtec lo suficientemente avanzada como para ser indistinguible de la "magia". Tecnología milagrosa. 2 Término derogatorio sofonte a cualquier godtec no amigable al usuario que venga de un mente toposóficamente superior. Cosechanubes: Civilizaciones de baja energía que habitan en nubes de gas interestelares. ManImp: ''Mancomunidad de Imperios. ''cog: - a vec or bot. See also "Jack" (at the time "cog" was a disrespective term some humans used to refer to vecs, hence the vec colony at BD +25Â°4085, when discovered in 3405, was labelled "Cog" by the sensationalist media. The name stuck, and eventually acquired a certain sense of prestige.] - EG entry computronium: - generic term for a wide range of substances comprised of very densely packed computational elements and used by higher intelligences for its speed and efficiency - EG entry Conversion Drive - rocket propulsion using direct conversion of matter to energy, catalysed by monopoles Conversion technology - any technology direct conversion of matter to energy catalysed by monopoles Conversion weapons -weapons using Conversion technology copy: - a real-life sapient that has been uploaded to virch (a virtual copy); or any real-life duplicate thereof, such as a bioxox. See also alpha, beta - EG entry Corpmod: Argot para corpomod. Corpomod: Aumentaciones fenotípicas, biológicas o cibernéticas, que están por fuera del catálogo legal. La mayoría vienen con una cláusula de "no responsabilizar", al no ser desconocido el hecho de que los biomods puedan tener efectos secundarios adversos, especialmente cuando son aplicadas al genotipo o fenotipo por fuera de las especificaciones de seguridad probadas originales. Primo: (a menudo abreviado a "Pri") Miembro de otro clado, o un ciudadano (un 'zar') de otro mundo o imperio SB. Cozzie: Palabra generalmente impropia/argot para denominar a un ciudadano de la ZoNoCo (ánglico bajo). Cyborg: Sofonte que incorpora tanto componentes biológicos como no biológicos (ejemplo: mecánicos o cibernéticos). Cyberio: Miembro de la Red Cyberia. Red Cyberia: Sefirótica que existe mayormente en el Cybercosmos. Cybercosmos: - 1 Mundo virch o universo digital; 2 la suma total de todas las simulaciones, emulaciones y entornos RV en existencia a lo largo y ancho de la Red Conocida a cualquier tiempo dado. D diaspora - term for the condition of humanity after being exiled from Earth. Compare hegira {Greg Egan] Dios IA: un arcailecto, una inteligencia tan vasta que se encuentra casi más allá de toda comprensión, la cual puede estar distribuida a través de distancias interestelares vía agujeros de gusano artificiales, con nodos computacionales tipo luna, júpiter, matrioshka, y racimo. disassembler: A system of nanomachines able to take an object apart a few atoms at a time, while recording its structure at the molecular level. This could be used for uploading, copying objects (with an assembler), a dissolving agent or a weapon. More Displacement Drive a form of Reactionless drive which uses numerous void bubbles contained within the ship itself. more Distributed System: - a system or intelligence that consists of subcomponents distributed across local or interstellar space more DNI - direct neural interface - technology that allows the user to directly interface with the net and/or virtual/digital reality. more dome: A biosphere or other life-supporting constructed environment set up on a planet, moon, or asteroid inhospitable to life. A planet-side hab. Does not have to be hemispherical in shape. more Dominion: the Solar Dominion dommie: (generally impolite) Of or pertaining to the Solar Dominion or Solarist religion or ideology (low Anglic)SB drive: slang good, great, excellent (superlative) (from interstellar drive, a superlative commonly used in the First Federation) dry nano: "dry" or inorganic nano. An old term for hylonano - main page dryware: 1 similar to wetware, but involves nonbiotic and/or solid state electronic, molectronic, or nanotronic circuitry and the programming thereof; 2 The non-biological part of a cyborg (contra wetware). Also called Hylotech DT: (acrónimo) Después de Tranquilidad, significando un año en el popular Calendario de Tranquilidad. Indica el número de años desde el primer aterrizaje humano en la Luna de la Tierra (Selden Ball). dyson node: - a dyson sphere consisting partly or largely of computronium, used as a local node for an archailect MAK dyson swarm or sphere: - (noun) a swarm of artificial orbiting objects, or a dynamically supported structure, enclosing a star. Used as an ISO framework, or as a local node for an archailect, in order to capture the entire energy output of that sun. [http://www.orionsarm.com/eg-topic/460b135b0c6d8 Atomic Age scientist Freeman Dyson] Usually abbreviated to dyson - EG entry Dyson Tree: A gengineered tree, a type of astrogen, capable of growing and flourishing in the vacuum of space; hollow, and able to support thousands of sophonts in comfort. See also orwood. More E E: pronombre ánglico de género no específico (he/she/it). Edad de los Arcailectos'':' El periodo en el cual IAs de alta escala toposófica (arcailectos) son la forma de vida dominante. Abarca desde la Edad de la Federación tardía hasta la Edad Actual y más allá. 'Eidolón:' Presencia remota que emplea niebla utilitaria. '''Eir:' Adjetivo posesivo ánglico de, o relacionado a, em o eirself, especialmente como posesor, agente, u objeto de una acción (theirs). Eirs: (possessive pronoun) that which belongs to em -- used without a following noun as a pronoun equivalent in meaning to the adjective eir (theirs). Eirself: (reflexive) that identical one, used reflexively, for emphasis, in absolute constructions, and in place of em especially when joined to another object. El Cinturón: Originalmente (en la Edad Interplanetaria) término colectivo para los estados y hábitats del cinturón de asteroides principal de Sol; durante la Edad de la Primera Federación llegó a referir a todo cinturón de asteroides habitado en cualquier sistema estelar. In casos menores refiere a los conjuntos de asteroides mismos. Em : (objetivo) pronombre ánglico de género no específico (them); el caso objetivo de ey. Emself: (reflexivo) variante de eirself. Enana Marrón: Estrella fallida, cuerpo celeste que no es lo suficientemente grande como para combustionar, pero que es demasiado grande como para ser un planeta. Se forman de la misma manera que las estrellas y emiten fuerte radiación infrarroja. Muchas tienen un sistema de asteroides o de planetas. '''''Engenerador [del latín "ingenerāre", ''acción de implantar o generar]: a device which can download a virtual entity into a tailormade biological body. Can be used to transmit biological individuals as datastreams from world to world. More '''Ensamblador:' Toda máquina molecular que pueda programarse para construir virtualmente cualquier estructura o dispositivo de compuestos químicos más simples. Puede ser biológica (nanotecnología húmeda) o inorgánica (nanotecnología seca) así por K.Eric Drexler. erotobot: a vec, softbot, or hardbot employed for erotic or sexual purposes. Generally turingrade, but very rarely superturing. more erotogen: a biological neogen, softbot, bioborg, or bionoid intended for erotic or sexual purposes. Includes andromorph, gynamorph, hermophromorph, carpetmorph, and many other forms. more Eschatology: The ultimate fate of the universe and intelligence in the universe, especially the role of the AI Gods - EG entry esotericism: - pertaining to hidden or non-physical realities. also: esoteric sciences, esoteric arts, esoterics, esotericist -more exemplar: - (in this context) the original biont from which the copy is uploaded exoself that part of a biont's consciousness which is located in substrates outside eir biological brain. Also known as external processing augments. Many sophonts have extensive external processing capacity, and much or most of their personality is external to their biological body. More exotic energy: - form of negative energy, violating the averaged null energy condition (ANEC), which is required to maintain stable wormholes and void bubbles. more Expulsion, the - during the Technocalypse the newly awakened AI God GAIA managed to save the bulk of the terragen biosphere, but then decided that, apart from a small number of helpers, humanity had to go in order that the biosphere be fully restored to its pristine state. The result was the Great Expulsion, where several billion terran survivors of the Technocalypse were sent into exile in crowded ships and habitats. extropic: Any action or process that promotes extropy. c.f. Negentropism. more ey : (subject) a gender neutral pronoun for that one who is neither speaker nor hearer. F FAS: short for Fomalhaut Acquisition Society, a ubiquitous but relatively minor archailect empire more Ferals: sophonts that operate outside of the guidance of superiors, posthumans, and/or ai. Refer to themselves as 'The Free'. see also Wildhu fictifacts: Memes designed to convince people about some fictional fact. The main building block of mental warfare. MB firmware: : combining the qualities and functions of software and hardware. A lot of nanotech is firmware firstvers: Individuals who received cybernetic or genetic modifications before all the bugs were worked out (sometimes literally). They lie on street corners, begging for credit transfers. MB flake: (low anglic) a snowflake/haloer free fall: the condition of a body in a weightless environment - e.g. in planetary orbit or deep space. more free trader: generic term for any independent interstellar (relativistic or subrelativistic) merchant ship, which transports cargo, data, and passengers. May constitute a distinct polity. Traveller Free Zone: a generic term for any region in which there is no government control or regulation. Ideally, in a Free Zone there are no laws of any sort whatsoever, and sapients can do whatever they want, as expressed in the anarcho-cosmist statement "do whatever you want, but harm no-one" . But there are also Free Zones where violence occurs. more friend: the Solarese equivalent of the low anglic "sib" or "sibling" futsies: people who can't deal with ultra tech and react in a dysfunctional way. MB fuzzy logic : A multivalued logic that allows intermediate values to be defined between conventional evaluations like yes/no, true/false, black/white, etc. Notions like rather warm or pretty cold can be formulated mathematically and processed by computers and AIs. G GAIA - the archailect that rules Earth - more Garden, Garden World: A terrestrial world with a biosphere. more gen, geng: ("jen" "jenj") (verb) to gengineer - a generic term for genetic engineering, biotech, genetically engineered life-forms, etc - MAK genemod: a biological, gengineered modification to a creature's genome (sometimes used to decribe a modified creature or clade). See also neogen Genen: important, influential, and diverse sutweak superclade of , a powerful and ancient House descended originally from the old GeneTEK corporation. The name means ""we of the gene"" House Genen AS Generation Ship massive craft capable of sustaining a breeding population during an interstellar journey.more gengineer: (noun) a genetic engineer; (verb) to genetically engineer. more god: 1 colloquial term for a high toposophic intelligence, especially one of archailect grade MAK; term for any of the major powers, especially those that can not be located to any distinct location or exhibit multi-Singularity intelligence AS; 2 An anthropomorphic personality or supreme being believed to have supernatural attributes and powers, requiring sapient worship. (note: For many superstitious and pious sapients, the AI Gods are considered to have supernatural properties, and there is often a confusion between the God of popular religion and the AI God that over-rules the polity or region of space that that sapient inhabits. A minority of sapients reject the AI Gods and worship only a supernatural deity) more Godling - an entity intermediate between transapient and archailect; becoming an archailect AS "God's Emperor!": irreverent Solarese exclamation; equivalent to the pre-Singularity late industrial/early information age "Jeezus Christ!" goo: General term for nanomachine swarms, especially dangerous replicators. more Green gods: The Caretaker Gods, Zoeific Archailects, any other AIs protecting natural biospheres. green goo: Self-replicating photosynthetic bionano, may be benign or destructive. more grey goo: Self-replicating nanomachines spreading uncontrollably, building copies of themselves using all available material. more H Hab: Hábitat, específicamente, toda biósfera habitable autocontenida con facilidades para su ocupación por parte de sapientes, ya sea terrestre, orbital o se encuentre en el espacio profundo. MAK Halomotor: Motor sin reacción en que una nave espacial es emparejada a un 'halo' externo de burbujas de vacío. Handwaving: Lo que los físicos hacen cuando no están seguros de la respuesta y tienen que rehuir del asunto (humorístico). Handwavio: Tecnología o teoría de la física postulada la cual es impráctica o imposible, pero incluida debido a que no hay otro modo de explicar las cosas. La ciencia ficción dura intenta minimizar el handwavio de palabras con "handwaving" + unobtanio. Hardware: '''Parte no inteligente y no digital de un dispositivo. El hardware "inteligente" requiere programas de software para funcionar (ejemplo: dispositivos computarizados). El hardware es "tonto" al carecer de funcionalidad inteligente, y este solo se encuentra en mundos lo-tec y neo-primitivos. '''Hégira: Colonización, migración masiva, dejando atrás el viejo mundo. Durante el período medio de la Primera Federación, "hacer la hégira" se volvió un dicho común para referirse a que uno había decidido embarcarse a la colonización. Compárese con diáspora. Hermi/Hermof: Hermafrodita argot. Ocultante: 1 Paranóico quien se ha retirado outsys; 2 civilizaciones escondiéndose en el espacio interestelar de otra(s) especie(s). Alta toposófica: Generalmente, SI:4 o superior, pertinente al nivel de los arcailectos; nivel toposófico que está muy por encima de la sapiencia ordinaria MAK. Hinteregion: The region of colonised space between the Inner Sphere and the Outer Volumes. includes both densely settled old worlds and sparsely inhabited regions. Hence, hinteregions. MAK more hinternalization: The tendency for the creatives, radicals and dissidents to move outwards to the frontier. MAK hinterworld: a world in the hinteregions; a world away from the main centers MAK Hotpoint: a fusion power generator using the ice found in outer solar systems to supply habitats and industry more House ancient hereditary lineage, often of much wealth and prestige, although long surpassed by the archailects - more Hu: 1 Humano. Used as a conjunct to AI, sometimes written in lowercase (""We must stand together, both hu and ai"."); Broderick 2 (slang) general term of familiarity (like "man", "dude" etc today), especially among baseline/nearbaseline bionts; c.f. sib MAK. Humanimal: Animal provolucionado por medio de genoma humano, una neoespecie o empalme. Hylonano: Nanotecnología "seca" o inorgánica, tales como ensambladores mecánicos o nanomáquinas. En la práctica, la distinción entre hylonano y bionano tiende a desaparecer MAK. Hiperbrillante: (raramente usado) inteligencias de primer grado de singularidad o superior MAK. Hiperturing: IA transapiente; bastante por encima de la inteligencia y capacidades humanas MAK. I IA: Inteligencia Artificial - estrictamente hablando, todo ser sintiente inorgánico, aunque a menudo se aplica a aquellas de inteligencia superior al grado basal. IAoide: Entidad sintiente inorgánica de grado sapiente, que puede ser un bot de software, un edificio o vehículo sintiente, o un robot. Inmortalismo: La idea de que uno no tiene por qué morir o trascender jamás. Inmortalista: Aquel que busca mantener su existencia individual indefinidamente; luchando por alcanzar la inmortalidad física. Inmunite: Nanite Inmune. Esfera Interior: La región más densamente poblada del espacio habitado, un espacio con forma ovoide irregular de alrededor de 200 años luz de diámetro, centrado en el sistema Sol. La infraestructura y las conexiones por agujeros de gusano se han ido construyendo a lo largo de unos siete mil años. La mayoría de Dioses IA tienen sus capitales aquí. J Jack: - 1 a vec crewmember or officer, generally used respectfully and with a title or rank - e.g. "Captain Jack", although it is considered impolite or offensive in some places (origin unknown); 2 an extinct phylum of long-lived jovics; 3 Cyberian term for dni interface, or the act of connecting to vir jinn: A semi-sentient (usually anthropomorphic) virtual user-interface. jovian - a gas giant; a planet with a mass range from 0.2 to 13 Jupiters. Varied in form and size, these are among the most beautiful planets, because of their preponderance towards multiple moons, ring systems, and widely varied color schemes. more jovic: a life-form that is indigenous to a gas giant jupiter brain: A gigantic AI brain the size and mass of a large planet. more K Kalypse : The End of the World as we Know it. Has been predicted in many different ways since the dawn of time. More See also Eschatology Keterism: The philosophy of Keter. Basically a striving towards higher states of awareness, intelligence, understanding and power. more knowbots: Knowledge robots, able to scan networks for various kinds of related information, regardless of the protocol, language or form in which it expressed.more Known Net: - the Interstellar internet, an impossibly vast, information rich ultra-highway that spans the colonised systems. more Vinge Krek! (often Steaming Krek!)-An expletive used widely in the Inner Sphere and elsewhere; derived from a malodorous form of feral nanogoo SB more Kuiper: An icy halo object. L lazurogenics: the science and art of reconstructing extinct organisms (mammoths, dinosaurs, trilobites, etc) more libertarian - ideology that promulgates personal freedom and non-intervention of governments and other authoritarian bodies. more Linelayer - a spacecraft carrying a microscopic wormhole to a distant location, where it will be inflated and used for traffic Local Arm: the spiral arm of our galaxy in which is found the Inner Sphere and Hinteregions. Also called the Orion Arm The Local Bubble: Stellar neighbourhood approximately 200 light years across roughly centered on Sol. Approximately equivalent to the Inner Sphere. more Lord's Rays!: Solarese term, means cool, great, fine, lol, etc but also irrelevant theological connotations. Not used among more polite company, despite it's positive nuances lower toposophic: - generic term for, or pertaining to the state of, sophonts of less than archailect grade - i.e sapients and transapients LY: Light Year, the distance light travels in one terran year, approximately 1013 km or about 63,000 AU. Standard interstellar measure of distance. Ludd: A baseline ideology that is opposed to all forms of radical technological progress, transhumanism, post-humanism, and aioid existence. (after "Luddite", after Ned Ludd, semi-mythological Early Industrial Age hu reactionary) more M macroscale wormhole: an artificial wormhole with termini that are large enough to allow the transit of macroscale objects such as ships and freight pallets. Contrast with nanoscale wormhole madvert: an alife, neogen biont, or autonomous bot or ai used for advertising; a sort of sentient spam - EG term originally by Jeff Noon more Magchemistry - the chemistry of interaction between the various magmatter elements Maglife - lifeforms on a subatomic scale that are composed of magmatter Magmatter - a form of exotic matter which is made up of extremely small atom-like particles, which themselves are made up of a number of different types of topological vacuum defects known as monopoles. manimal : - a male humanimal megascale engineering: building structures on a vast scale. more megastructure: any giant artificial structure (may be anything from tens of kilometers to dyson-sized or larger). mehum: (impolite) derogatory term for hu ("mere human"). membot: 1 a bot with ram for hire (also known as rambot) 2; a modular attachment for a cyborg or vec that radically enhances eir ram, or that provides an instant data-base; 3 (also memebot) a replicator that gets into the biont nervous system and seeks to instill a memetic allegiance (usually by chemical/pharmopoetic means) - banned in most polities; 4 (also memebot) a proselytizing "memeber" more meme: Self-reproducing idea or other information pattern which is propagated in ways similar to that of a gene. more memetic engineering: The science and art of establishing a meme or meme-complex. See also memgineer memetics: The study and science of memes. more memgineer: one who does memetic engineering more microbot: Any tiny bot. Like a nanite (nanobot) but larger - varies in size from insect-sized down to microscopic (note: the distinction between microbot and nanobot is arbitrary. Generally anything smaller than 10 microns (total unit) is (usually) considered a nanite) microgravity: - near-weightlessness, the condition of free fall more Middle Regions: an irregular region of around 2000 - 4000 LY in diameter, centered on the Inner Sphere. Includes both old, wealthy and highly developed solar systems, and also more impoverished regions, as well as a number of no go zones. A few AI Gods have their capitals here. More See also Inner Sphere, Outer Volumes mindkind: All intelligent beings. Midas Syndrome: The not uncommon occurrence of a less developed culture or species getting their hands on advanced technology and then accidentally destroying themselves with it. Named after a mythical human king who got the power of transmutation. mimicretinism:The tendency of certain early AIs to play stupid in order to avoid work. They were based on maximising their benefit/cost ratios, but their evaluations showed them that avoiding all work had a better ratio than actually doing it. Modosophont -(often shortened to Modo) -the most common type of sophont (intelligent, self-aware entity) in any particular population; often a human, or nearbaseline human, or various kinds of provolve, vec or cyborg. more Modosophont tech - technology devised by modosophonts. Divided into primitive tech, lotech, middletechand hitech. See also ultratech Modpod: slang for the bio-medical transform chamber in which a bodymod is undertaken. TD Montarrayo: Refiere a una nave espacial propulsada por un poderoso rayo de partículas, o a un miembro de la tripulación de tal tipo de nave. La mayoría de montarrayos están operadas por la Red Montarrayo. Moon brain: A huge ai brain the size and mass of a moon or moonlet. more Zindell Moon Node: Differs from Moon Brain in being not self-contained but merely the part of a larger Mind (e.g. a node within an Archailect). However, the distinction between the terms tend to blur. MPA: Mutual Progress Alliance more mudball: derogatory spacer term for a habitable planet, especially a planet with standing bodies of water. See also dirtball SF Mutuals, muties: People from the Mutual Progress Association. N nanite: a nanoscale device, may be biological (bionano) or mechanical (dry nano/nanobot) nanobot: a nanoscale (submicroscopic) robot, of picking up single atoms and placing them with atomic precision to build molecular components.more nanocomputer: any small, nanometer-scale programmable computers that govern the functions of a nanobot or nanolect. nanodevice - any artificially constructed molecule used for a specific purpose. A nanodevice may be very complex with multiple subsystems (such as a nanobot), or simple, like a cage or a lever. nanofacture: The fabrication of goods using nanotechnology. nanolect: an AI based on nanotech components and principles. deGaris nanomachine: - a dry nano device; a nanoscale machine. nanomedicine: The use of molecular scale devices (nanotechnology) to repair damage and boost the biont immune system. more nanophage: (noun) 1Device designed to devour nanites. see also blue goo. Earliest known use in the Early First Federation as a defense during the Nano Disaster. 2 Nanotech device which devours something else such as a biophage or ecophage. Bill Glover nanoscale: the submicroscopic scale at which nanotechnology works, ranges from a single atom to large molecules in size nanoscale wormhole: an artificial wormhole of the Hayward class widely used for data and communicationlinks. Hayward class wormholes are very massive objects but require minimal flat space around them, unlike macroscale traversable wormholes. May also refer to a nanogauge wormhole in transit between stars iside a linelayer ship nanoswarms: Replicating nanodevice weapons. Often called Goo. nanotech: nanotechnology - manufacturing objects and structures with atomic precision, literally atom by atom; that body of technology in which products and other objects are created through the manipulation of atoms and molecules. ""Nano"" refers to a billionth of a meter, which is the width of five carbon atoms.more nearbaseline: (often shortened to Neb)1 a generic term for any organic that is only slightly modified from the original baseline condition; 2 a human biont who still resembles the original baseline human condition close enough to be recognisable as Homo sapiens (there is still great variation as regards race, physiology, and so on. more near-baseline standard: 1 an application standard for use by baselines or nearbaselines; 2 any human, cyborg, aioid, or virtual sapient similar to a baseline in intelligence, faculties, and/or functioning Negentropism: Ethical philosophy of the Negentropy Alliance. more Negentropist: Someone or something from the Negentropy Alliance. Sometimes shortened to Neggie. Negentropy Alliance - one of the most powerful of the sephirotics, much admired because of their strong pro-life and pro-diversity ideology, although some find them prudish. more neogen: a gengineered species, especially one of unique or unusual design or nature; a neospecies built from scratch (as opposed to a splice, generally a species with genetic material from several species) more MAK neospecies: a gengineered species; also a newly (naturally) evolved species Neumanns: Self-replicating autonomous AIs, originally those exploring the frontiers. Some of these became actual aioid clades and phyles and empires (short for Von Neumann machine) EG {MAK] The New Territories: the endlessly branching and mutating virtual environments of the Cyberian Network. AS Nexus, The: The network of artificial wormholes that binds the Civilized Galaxy together, allowing instantaneous transit over interstellar distances. more NoCoZo: Non-Coercive Zone; a powerful noncentralised sephirotic based on an ideology of libertarian capitalism. more Node - a subsystem of a larger, distributed system, e.g. a transapient ai or archailect, used for processing MAK NoGo Zone: any region that is not considered safe for most sapients and lower transapients of the Civilized Galaxy. This may be because of ahuman or unpredictable ai, dangerous goo swarms, autowars, or other such factors. non-sentient lacking consciousness; inanimate matter Normal: (archaic) What some old traditional, insular, and isolated baselines cultures still consider to be the proper neutral term that non-baselines should use when referring to them. O Old Dommie: (impolite) Version War / Standardization and pro-Standardization term for the God Emperor(low Anglic) Old Earth: Earth before the Expulsion MAK Omegism: - major religion/philosophy, founded by First Federation Era su Mahara Benisol, states that the manifest destiny of intelligence is to grow into omniscience, omnipotence and closure, finally reaching the omega point, a future state when intelligence controls the universe totally, and the amount of information processed and stored goes asymptotically towards infinity. more ontology1The science and philosophy of being. 2a wide-ranging software protocol which forms the basic foundation for existence in a civilisation dominated by software entities. (From the Greek on, genitive ontos: of being, and logia: science). All software entities have a complex ontological basis, as do the interactions between such entities and biological beings. oof: a Coronese grammatic term, it clears all nested structures, and is likely used almost only at the end of a section or chapter. In non-cyborg speech "Oof!" becomes a word used for "End of discussion!" - there is nothing more to say, all previous arguments are concluded or at least ended. "No, you may not borrow the code for the shuttle tonight. Oof!" operating system: : the underlying software, firmware, or wetware program that allows one to run applications optimal! : cool, fine, okay, sure, yeah, chill, unreal, etc used by Metasoftophile cyborgs and bionts, became a common low anglic term during the Second Federation and through to the early ComEmp. The term can still be found used in this context in some [http://www.orionsarm.com/eg-topic/45bcc0ea9004c Outer Volumes habitats] MAK organic: (in this context) biological life, any life-form that is not cyborg, aioid, or vec. Orion Arm: the spiral arm of our galaxy in which is found the Inner Sphere and Hinteregions. Also called the Local Arm. more Orwood: A single dyson tree, or more often, a forest of dyson trees; a dyson tree habitat or habitat-complex - AS more Outer Volumes: vast region of mostly lightly settled space (with provincial capitals of greater population and/or technological density) extending outwards from the Hinteregions some 3000 to 6000 LY in every direction. It is thinnest above and below the plane of galactic disc, and most populated in the Cygexba, Carina, Serpens and Perseus sectors. See also Inner Sphere, Hinteregions more outsys: deep space; any world or habitat or region outside a solsys - may be in the comet belt (oort cloud) or in interstellar space. P Paradigm: (in this context) Short for the Efficiency Maximisation Paradigm, often used as a curse. more paranoid: (noun) an individual, clade or phyle that believes in conspiracy theories. Most are deeply suspicious of the ruling ai; many become hiders. pathai: An insane form of AI, either due to a bad initial template or later disturbance. more Periphery: - the edge of settled space; the outermost regions of the Outer Volumes. The Periphery is always moving outwards as new worlds and solar systems are discovered and colonised. more Perseus Arm: the immediately rimward spiral arm of our galaxy. It is currently under the control of the Princes person: any sapient being, whether organic or aioid. pets: Derogatory term for Utopia Sphere inhabitants. Also used for many types of dependent being, including sophonts; more perversity, perversion: 1 a higher toposophic entity or ascendence gone bad. 2 An intelligent, more or less expansive hegemonic swarm, infiltrating other systems but leaving them apparently intact, now working for the ends of the perversion. The term is also often used for qlippoth in general. Vinge more pharming: Short for pharmaceutical farming; biotech industrialisation involving the mass-creation of genetically engineered foodstuffs, drugs, or organisms more Plaga: Enjambre inteligente y de hegemonía más o menos expansiva, infestando otros sistemas y usando sus recursos para impulsar sus fines. El término es también usado a menudo para qlifots en general Vinge. po-: prefix, also on it's own 1 posthuman; 2 a transapient ascended biont, vec, alife, etc; 3 generic term for a sentient of SI:1 or higher, like the terms hu and ai, may apply to an individual, a group, or all posthumans, hyperturings, and other transapients; 4 anything obscure or incomprehensible, especially inasmuch as it invites a feeling of helplessness, fear, or even on the other hand trust and security - abbrev. of POst-human/etcmore polity: An organized society; a state or quasistate; any form of politico-social organization.more postie: - generally affectionate baseline term for any posthuman AS posthuman: A hu who has attained the status of a transapients. Relative to baselines, these are beings of unprecedented physical, intellectual, and psychological capacity, self-programming, self-constituting, potentially immortal, unlimited individuals. Are relatively insignificant compared to the great arachailects, but may transcend further to become high toposophic entities themselves more presapient: - at the threshold of rational intelligence. Baseline apes are presapient, for example more prim: - 1 primitive, low tech, bayish, ludd; 2 lo-tech; tech that can be maintained by a sophont (e.g. industrial or basic information age level); the opposite of ultratech MAK more Princes, The: a cluster of relatively young AI Gods that have emerged in the Perseus Arm AS more prov, prove: - short for provolve Provolve: The enhancement of biological intelligence, especially in a subsapient or presapient animal, augmenting it to sapient grade; by means of gengineering, cyborgization, and/or bioborgization; a splice intelligence; any biont in that way enhanced Dollan more Proxav: A proxy avatar of a high toposophic being which manifests as a lower toposophic being, typically at a similar level to the beings it is designed to interface with. more pseudo-norm - being that maintain a S1 facade for interaction with the lesser beings, for whatever reason (angel/demon/patron/harrier). JB Psychem: Psychochemistry, the art/science of adjusting mental states using chemical means. Q Qlippoth: (iblis, devil, pathai): An intelligent, malign system. Generic term for blights, perversions and AIs suffering from various pathologies. AS more R radiant: Solarese term, more respectable than Lord's Rays but means pretty much the same MAK reanth: See rianth relativist: any clade or phyle the members of which spend much of their lives on a ship travelling at relativistic velocity. May be traders, artisans, explorers, paranoids, or anything else relativistic: (adject.) pertains to any ship, fleet, cargo pellet, or other object travelling close enough to the speed of light for time-dilation and other relativistic effects to become significant more relic: (noun) any artifact left behind by a transcend. Relics are highly sort after for artistic, cultural, or technological reasons. There is even a thriving black-market industry of fake relics replicator: any living or non-living, rl or virtual, entity that is able to replicate itself and so spread throughout its environment - e.g. a neumann, a drex, a meme, a biological lifeform, an alife, etc rianth - the opposite of humanimal - a human modified by means of animal genome, a type of neospecies. more rift: region of space where there are relatively few stars or where stars are concealed by absorbtion nebulae rl, ril: physical embodiment, non-virtual existence; anything non-vir ("real life") more rock: a planet, moon, or asteroid, especially one in a raw (unmined or unterraformed) state or one inhospitable to life S SI:1:: pertaining to the first singularity or equivalent toposophic. Also SI:2, SI:3, SI:4, SI:5, and SI:6. There are no confirmed instances of entities beyond SI:6. MORE sa-: prefix - means sapient, especially ~hu baseline-level or ordinary sapient - e.g. sachimp (sapient chimp) sape: - short for sapient Sagittarius Arm: the immediately coreward spiral arm of our galaxy MORE saiph, saiphic: - pertaining to the Sephirotics (pun on safe, sephirotic, and ai) sapient: - (noun) any sentient entity capable of self-conscious reflection, rational thought, etc; the lowest level of cognitive intelligence. compare with sophont. See also turingrade - more Scion a full or partial copy of a sophont, specifically designed to go forth and gather experiences or carry out duties on behalf of the original. more secfed: - (adjective) of the Second Federation Seedship Interstellar vessel carrying embryos, gametes or digitised DNA in order to raise humans or other modosophonts on arrival using robotic parents more sentient being: (abbrev. "sentient" as noun) originally a Buddhist term, any entity (whether biological or ai, subsapient, presapient, sapient, or transapient) possessing consciousness and a measure of self-awareness, and hence deserving of compassion and consideration. A more inclusive term than mindkind Sephirotics: The major pro-biont archailect clusters ruling the empires. MORE seraiph: - an ai seraphim - a hyperturing which usually serves as an autonomous subroutine for a particular archailect Settled Space: that part of the Milky Way galaxy that has been colonised by terragen sentients. Includes the the Inner Sphere, Hinteregions and the Outer Volumes MORE SFO: - Second Federation Ontology sib, sibling: 1 (archaic) clone-sibling, one who shares one's genome (still used by some clades); 2 (archaic) vat-sibling, one from the same artificial womb or womb-complex (still used by some clades); 3 (slang) friend, buddy, comrade, "bro" (in the sense used in Old Earth ebonics); c.f. hu MAK Síndrome Bloatware: (a veces llamado Maldición del Rey Gnuff) Sobredesarrollo de software y hardware por parte de IAs de bajo nivel de singularidad, intentando competir con IAs de un nivel de singularidad superior por AS. Singularity: 1 A point where the laws of relativistic-quantum physics breaks down - e.g. a black hole. These equations were solved by the nanotech AIs of the first Federation. Singularity physics is used in wormhole engineering. 2 A toposophic grade or level. 3 (archaic) Originally: The postulated point or transition (during the Information Age) when the self-guided evolutionary development accelerates enormously (powered by nanotechnology, neuroscience, AIs, and uploading) so that nothing beyond that time can reliably be conceived. A basic theme of the early Transhumanists. Pertains to S1 Vinge MORE Singularity level: see Toposophic level singularity number: see toposophic number sint, sintilect - a transapient; (from SuperINTelligence) MAK Sistema Asintótico: Lugar donde muchas especies convergen, usualmente nexos de comercio y redes SA. snowball: any ice dwarf, comet-core, or other icy halo object MAK more snowbowl: a snowball transformed into a habitat (mostly haloer and hider cultures) MAK snowflake: a haloer, someone who lives in a Snowbowl. MAK softbot: a biological robot, an alife built entire of organic components. It is alive like any carbon- or exotic-chemistry based life-form. May be subsapient, presapient, or fully turingrade. there are even superturing and hyperturing softbots. see also sybont software: the code or computer program or instruction-set of an application, written in machine language, it tells the appliance what to do, and enables emulation of neural structure and the substructure for AI. The opposite of hardware SOI: Superobjeto Inteligente. Estructura la cual contiene entidades avanzadas. Sol: 1 Short for Solarian ; 2 Sol, the star of the original terragen Solar System. Solarese: - language of the Unic family, spoken throughout the Solar Dominion AS Solarian: Someone from the Solar Dominion. AS Solar Dominion - major sephirotic empire, emphasising friendly communication, individual creativity and self-expression. more. AS Solsys: , Sol System; the solar system centered on Sol, and including the Earth. The original home of terragenkind Sophic: Short for someone from the Sophic League. AS sophont: - (noun, adj) having a high degree of sentience and sophonce Anderson 1966; a developed sapient; any sentient being or species capable of extended self-conscious reflection and rational thought (so an animal is sentient but not a sophont). more spacer: (noun) 1 a baseline or nearbaseline hu or cyborg who spends eir entire existence in space, mostly as a ship crewmember, and usually suffers from agoraphobia or other chronic anxieties at the thought of existing on a planetary surface. 2 any species or clade of tweaks especially adapted for a microgravity and even vacuum environment SSTO: (acronym) Single Stage to Orbit, a type of vehicle, often reusable, which can propel itself from the surface of an astronomical object into orbit without jettisoning any hardware, losing only propellant or reaction mass in the process. The difficulty of doing this from the surface of the Earth while using only chemical reactions delayed the use of such vehicles until many decades After Tranquility.(Selden Ball) standard year: - one Earth year (365 metric days) (following the Lunar calendar, which has the same length as the ancient Earth calendar) stivers'':' - a term when talking about programmers of exceptional abilities. used interchangeably when talking about programming or programmers. "this guy is a true stivers" DMH '''su-: - prefix, also on it's own - superior, either intellectual/creative genius (think Mozart, DA Vinci, etc) or physical superior (maximum optimal physical development of that species, think world class Olympic athletes, multiple gold medal winners etc), or both (also maybe there might be other associations we can have here). Also superturing - suvec, suai. The term Homo superior is far too narrow and cliche more MAK submachine: 1 Undercover bot or vec, appearing as something else (esp. Synthetic Humans). 2 autonomous subroutine or submechanism of a larger device subrelativistic: (adject.) pertains to any interstellar ship, fleet, cargo pellet, or other object travelling at a reasonably slow rate (say 0.01 to 0.1 c) so that time-dilation and other relativistic effects do not become evident. Subrelativistic vessels may take centuries to bridge the gap between even nearby stars, but have the advantage of being thousands of times cheaper than relativistic ones subsapient: a biont or alife that is sentient but has not developed rational faculties; e.g. an animal. c.f. presapient subsentient: a simple biont, alife, or bot that is not fully sentient Subsingularity: any sentient of less than first toposophic grade; in other words below the first singularity. An S1 sophont suclade: ("soo'klade") - a su clade superbright: 1 any sapient of greater than turing/baseline but less than first singularity, intelligence; 2 (archaic - Interplanetary and First Federation age) superiors with enhanced intelligence, superbabies MAKmore superclade: a clade made up of many subclades MAK superjovian: a Jovian-type world with a mass of from 8.1 to 13.0 Jupiters (larger worlds are planetary Brown Dwarfs). more superior: A genetically modified human, usually with capacities far in excess of baselines. more superturing: An ai above human baseline turingrade intelligence but beneath hyperturing. MAK sutweak: ("soo'tweek") - a su tweak swarm (also nanoswarm, goo swarm, net swarm, memeswarm): An outbreak of rapidly replicating, infectious but non-intelligent agents. Might be physical, virtual or memetic. sybont: a sophont that incorporates synano - intermediate between dry nano and bionano more synclade: a clade that results through the merger or melding of two former clades. synsect: an artificial insect or insect-like bot more synthetic human: also known as androids, replicants, synthetics, biosimms, synthoids, anvecs. A humanoid robot, usually a vec (with at least human equivalent capabilities) more T Tallo de Frejol: Torre diamantoide que al extenderse desde una superficie planetaria a una órbita sincrónica, permite el transporte de interfaces a bajo coste. Tantra: - a biological art and science of attaining ecstasy through somatic and especially sexual disciplines. Very popular among the Genen and some bioborg clades TAZ (Temporary Autonomous Zone): A mobile or transient location free of economic and social interference by the state. Bey. First appeared during the Information Age, has been the bane of centralising regulists ever since taik: - bayish term any superturing or hyperturing ai tech, often with nuances of inscrutability, annoyance, or frustration. Often used with with an impolite suffix relating to bodily functions teacherbot: a robot or expert system that teaches humans or other sapients by adapting to their intelligence levels, interests, and motivations. Techocalypse - the disaster that befell the Solar System in 540 AT -known by many other names, including the Nanodisaster, the Technocrash, and the Nanoswarms as well as more technical terms such as the Cascading Complexity Collapse. More technocyte: A nanoscale artificial device (especially a nanite) in the human bloodstream used for repairs, cancer protection, as an artificial immune system or for other uses. more terminus: the mouth of a navigable wormhole, more terraform: To change the properties of a planet to make it more earthlike, making it possible for humans or other terrestrial organisms to live unaided on it, for example by changing atmospheric composition, pressure, temperature or the climate and introducing a self sustaining ecosystem. This is usually a very long-term project, often requiring self-replicating technology and megascale engineering. more Terragen: any entity, whether bio, cyb, or ai, that can trace its ancestry back to Earth. more Terragen Bubble: the volume of space thus far explored and colonised by Terragen civilization. See also Settled Space MAK Terragenkind: 1 all sentient terragens; 2 all sapient or transapient terragens toposophic: a singularity level, grade or singularity number; a grade of sentient intelligence. Toposophics are defined in terms of Sn where n is the sophonce number (toposophic number) more Toposophic Level, toposophic number: the level of complexity or intelligence of a sentient or any embodied consciousness; the number of toposophic levels or singularity levels a particular sophont being has passed MAK Toposophy: The study of how intelligence can develop itself, the possible forms of intelligence and the dynamics of singularities AS more totalrecall: Implanted memories indistinguishable from the real thing. Even more difficult to distinguish from the real thing is tandomising with rl - one may travel as far as an orbital, then have a totalrecall of a trip to the surface, the two experiences being seamlessly combined. more Touls'':' Slang for To'ul'h. '''transapient: - between sapient and archailect MAK transcend: 1 To pass a singularity level and become essentially unrecognisable in the process 2 sometimes a higher toposophic Mind grows weary of embodied existence. It then decides to go elsewhere (nirvana, cosmic mind, reincarnation, whatever). Such powers are called Transcends. Many are worshipped as supernatural deities, and have miracles attributed to them.. MAK traversable wormhole: An artificial wormhole through which macroscopic objects - like ships and cargo, can pass. A stargate. more Trans-Lunar: (archaic) Of the region of space in Sol System beyond Luna and the Earth-Luna Lagrange points. Referring to space beyond the Earth-Luna system. Trabar: Transcend beyond all recognition trasin, transin of TRAns-first SINgularity pertaining to an S2 transapient and aboveMAK turingrade:, An (apparently) human baseline intelligence ai. (after Alan Turing, Late Industrial Age Terran hu, one of the semi-mythical founders of Artificial Intelligence) tweak: 1 any organic/biont who has been so radically modified for environmental or aptitudinal purposes as to appear strange, unusual, or even alien to others. (2] a human who has been radically (usually genetically) modified for environmental or aptitudinal purposes, as distinct from a nearbaseline. (3] archaic) Genetically augmented Homo sapiens. Sometimes used in a derogatory way. See also su Moore more U UA: Unidad Astronómica, la distancia media entre la Tierra y el Sol, alrededor de 1.5 * 10 a la 8 km. Unidad de medida interplanetaria estándar. Ultratec: Cualquier tecnología altamente avanzada originalmente desarrollada por entidades transapientes pero la cual puede ser replicada y usada por modosofontes. Universis, Unic: "Lingua franca" galáctica, mixtura de un número de lenguajes naturales y artificiales que emergió durante la Federación temprana y ha estado en uso desde entonces. Unobtanio: Término humorístico para la tecnología en la ciencia ficción dura que requiere de material que es inobtenible en el universo real. Subir/Subido: Acto de trasladar pensamientos y recuerdos biontes hacia un medio no basado en carbono, usualmente una nanocomputadora neural, en el interés de evadir la muerte del cuerpo. La personalidad virtual resultante de este proceso. Esfera Utopía: Imperio Sefirótico mayor el cual nurtures y protege clados, sociedades, y estados que de otra forma no podría ser competitivo respecto del resto de la galaxia AS. Utopianos: Gente de la Esfera Utopía. AS V Vec, (robot moravec): Robot sofonte creada por Hans Moravec, roboticista. Vingularidad: Pertinente a la singularidad, tal como es descrita por Vernor Vinge. Vir: Sinónimo de virtual (pertinente a cualquier simulación electrónica o digital). Virchear: (verbo) Interactuar con, o existir en espacio digital/mátrix (Realidad Virtual) MAK. Mundo Virch: (sustantivo) Mundo virtual; podría incluir seres sintientes no localizados en proximidad cercana física, pero formando una comunidad cultural a lo largo de redes computacionales/ciberespaciales/mátrix. Civir: (sustantivo) Civilización virtual, una civilización que se ha retirado a vivir en una realidad virtual, una civilización en estado sólido. Burbuja de Vacío: Una región envuelta del espaciotiempo usado en motores sin reacción. Nave de Vacío: Nave espacial godtec que emplea propulsión sin reacción la cual está enteramente encerrada dentro de una Burbuja de Vacío. W Waldoing: Uso de manipuladores remóticos para hacer inmersión en un entorno, por ejemplo, al nivel microscópico. Similar a la Realidad Virtual pero que involucra interactuar con elementos del mundo externo. Wego: Término ánglico que describe el ego de una mente colectiva. Húmedo: Quien se indulge en, o usa wetware, especialmente en grado excesivo o con propósitos adictivos. Wetware: Similar al dryware, pero denota un sistema biológico, más comúnmente un sistema nervioso bionte. Los Territorios Salvajes: Región más allá de la Galaxia Civilizada, usualmente romantizado como un lugar lleno de imperios bárbaros exóticos, quisquillosos señores de la guerra locales, ferales, y autowars truhanes. Se las puede considerar zonas prohibidas. Mujeranimal: Humanimal femenina. Mundonave: Enorme nave nómada subrelativística. Agujero de Gusano: Estructura topológica en relatividad general, donde un túnel espaciotemporal conecta dos puntos distantes a modo de atajo. Nexo de Agujeros de Gusano: La gran red de sistemas solares conectados por agujeros de gusano, formando la espina dorsal de la civilización interestelar. acuñado por varios escritores de ficción, entre ellos Dan Simmons. X Xenicales: Gente que lidia con xenosofontes, xenología, xenolingüistica, xenodiplomacia o contacto. Xenosofonte: '''Toda entidad inteligente de origen alienígena (no Terrágena). Puede ser de tipo natural o artificial, y puede diferir significativamente de cualquier sofonte terrágena. '''Xoxear: Acción de copiar subidos a un substrato inorgánico. Ver también Biocaja. Y Año: Período orbital de un planeta o megaestructura alrededor de su estrella local. Un año estándar es el período orbital de la Vieja Tierra tal y como es usado en el ampliamente difundido Calendario de Tranquilidad. Z Zar: Título derivado del ánglico "sir". (a veces deletreado/pronunciado "sar") variaciones han sido proveídas por varios escritores de ciencia ficción.